


Eyes On Me

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Comforting Sam Winchester, Crying, Dean Winchester Whump, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sam Winchester, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Helpless Dean Winchester, Holding Hands, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, No Non-Con Between Sam and Dean, Non-Consensual Bondage, Nudity, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sam Talks Dean Through Things, Shame, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Top Sam Winchester, Touchy-Feely, Trust, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: Sam and Dean are completely overpowered by a giant tentacled monster. At first it seems interested only in Dean, but when it sees how he responds to Sam’s attempts to comfort him, the thing gets other ideas.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Tentacles/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 391
Collections: Explizit





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnOddSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/gifts).



Sam didn’t know why Dean was the thing’s favorite, but he was. This whole case had gone to hell, and it happened in a matter of minutes. What they’d thought was a humanoid monster turned out to be a person playing puppet to the real monster — an immense tentacled thing that had taken up residence underneath the floorboards of this battered old farmhouse.

The thing had wound Sam and Dean up in its slippery black tentacles before they’d been able to do anything about it. Sam hung suspended from his tentacle shackles by the ankles and one wrist with his back to the wall. No amount of trying to yank the tentacles off with his free hand worked — they had an overwhelmingly strong grip, like the thing was made of solid muscle. It constricted like snakes everywhere at once.

Beside him, Dean was in a similar situation — one hand free, other wrist and ankles bound. Sam had been tied up and left hanging, but the monster had been fixated on Dean from the moment it caught him.

Most monsters found Dean attractive, now that Sam thought back. It bothered him. 

What bothered him worse was that Dean had stopped swearing and struggling after awhile, and was very quiet. The tentacles had wriggled their way underneath his clothes and torn through them like they were nothing already. Every inch of his bare body was on display, and Sam did his best not to stare, not when Dean didn’t want him to. 

A desperate gasp made Sam look up, though. He was both horrified and impressed by how Dean looked, naked and wound in dark tentacles, suspended in the air bent forward now with both wrists bound tight in front of him. He was hanging his head and making pained little cries as a thick, wet tentacle arched up behind him, plunging deeply in and out of his ass. 

“Dean!” Sam couldn’t help the cry. The thing was fucking him? What if it did any actual damage? Sam struggled again in his own bindings, but he couldn’t make them budge. Dean, now that he knew Sam was paying attention, shook and turned his face away.

“D… Don’t look,” he panted. Sam could see his hips working along with the thing’s rhythm as it pistoned in and out of him. Dean’s face was flushed, too, along with his body. His hard cock bobbed with the thrusts, slapping up against his stomach. “Don’t,” Dean begged Sam again, hanging his head low. 

Sam tried not to look, he really did. He focused on trying to free himself, listening to his brother’s cries grow more and more frantic. A different kind of groan made him look up, though, and he saw Dean humping helplessly down into yet more tentacles, coming in a messy arc while the thing continued to stimulate him right through it. 

It didn’t stop after that, either. Dean was sat back like he was in a chair, legs held wide apart by yet more tendrils, and he bounced in place as the thing plunged up into his ass again and again.

Sam reached out and found that he could just barely reach one of the tentacles binding Dean’s wrists. He tried yanking and prying at it, but it held fast. Moaning, almost sobbing, Dean met his eyes and shuddered. 

“M’sorry,” he managed, struggling weakly in the thing’s grip. It rewarded him with tightening around his thighs, and then the thick tentacle beneath him began to plunge rapidly in and out. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head and he sobbed, coming again already. 

Sam knew Dean didn’t want him to see him this way, but he had to do something. Escaping seemed impossible one-handed, so instead of prying at the thing’s tentacles, he laced his fingers with his brother’s, holding his hand tight. 

Dean’s green eyes came open, and he looked over at Sam with half pleading and half burning shame. 

“I… I’m s-sorry,” he sobbed, “Sammy, m’sorry… Ahhh…!” The creature was getting into its debauchery, adding a second tentacle to Dean’s ass and winding a thin one up around his cock. 

“It’s okay — Dean, it’s okay,” Sam said, trying not to look at what was being done to his brother. Whatever was happening here, it wasn’t Dean’s fault, and he had nothing to apologize to Sam for. 

“Nnn…nnnnNNN!” Dean shuddered, arching his back as the tentacle around his cock held it upright while a second thin one wriggled its way into the slit. Dean groaned, both pained and aroused, and Sam squeezed his hand tighter.

“Look at me Dean, okay?” When Dean did so, Sam locked eyes with him and said gently, “It’s okay. It’s not your fault, and we’re gonna get through this together, okay?”

“Ah… S-Sam,” Dean whimpered, bouncing on the thing’s tentacles. Sam felt Dean squeeze his hand, though, and he took that as a success of some kind.

“Shh, okay,” Sam soothed, leaning to see what the monster was doing. It was going to town on Dean’s ass, the two thick tentacles plunging in and out in tandem. The one in his cock looked like it was wriggling while the one outside squeezed and stroked at him. “Try to relax, Dean,” Sam said as gently as he could. “I think it’s rougher the more you struggle.” 

Dean still whimpered, but stopped struggling in the tentacles’ grip, relaxing his arms and legs. Sure enough, Sam saw that the tentacles responded with more gentle movements. They were still fucking Dean, but it was less forceful, and it looked like it felt a lot better. Dean’s low moan a moment later confirmed that part.

“That’s it,” Sam praised. If he leaned far enough into the tentacles around himself, he could reach out and touch Dean’s hair instead of just his hand. Sam did so, petting his brother’s head gently. “Hey, look at me, okay?”

Dean did it, his green eyes hazy with pain and pleasure. His mouth was open a little, and he was breathing in soft little pants. The monster moved him in closer, letting Sam cradle his face in his hand. It liked it better when Dean didn’t struggle, too.

“S… Sorry I’m s-so weak,” Dean told Sam, half-panting and half-groaning the words. 

“You’re not,” Sam promised. “We’ll be okay. Just stay with me, i-it seems to want to keep us together, so it’s gonna be okay.”

Dean shook his head a little, tears welling in his eyes. A few escaped down his cheeks as he gave a tiny breathless sob. 

“F-feels good,” he confessed, like that was the most shameful thing possible.

“That’s good, Dean,” Sam encouraged him. “That’s better than it hurting you, okay? Just… Just try to let it happen.” He wasn’t sure what else to do. Struggling angered the monster. If being calm made it gentler, maybe eventually if Dean was unconscious it would lose interest. He tried to wipe a few of his brother’s tears away with his thumb, then pet Dean’s hair again. 

Dean was moaning low as the thing withdrew the tentacle from his cock, instead winding both thin tendrils very tightly around the base. Dean choked and humped into their grip, shifting himself in the grip of the other tentacles. The ones behind him started to get more forceful again, and Dean started moaning more and more frantically. 

“Shhhh, Dean… Let it happen, don’t fight,” Sam soothed, petting his hair. He didn’t want to let the thing win, either, but struggling equaled pain, here. 

Dean again tried to relax, whimpering as the tentacles slowed their pace once more. The ones around his thighs drew his legs wide apart, though, and a new bumpy thick tentacle rose up from under the floorboards. Sam watched uneasily as the other two withdrew from Dean’s poor ass to spread it open for the new one. 

He tried to help Dean prepare for it, resting a protective hand on his cheek. 

“Dean, look at me.” Pink lips parted and panting, Dean looked up at him with such vulnerable eyes that Sam wished he could hold him through this. “Take a deep breath and relax as much as you can,” he instructed, stroking against Dean’s temple with his thumb.

Dean started to inhale and then gave a strangled little gasp as the monster started shoving its thick tentacle into him. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Sam ordered, locking eyes with him. “Breathe. Relax.” He maintained the eye contact as Dean drew in a shaky breath as deep as he could, his brows furrowed in pain. “Good,” Sam said gently, “Now do it again. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” 

Dean kept his eyes on Sam’s as the creature began to deeply plunge in and out of his ass. His mouth fell open and he half-sobbed, bouncing with the thrusts, but Sam kept the hand in his hair and kept their gazes locked.

“Sam,” Dean sobbed, “Sammyyy… Ngh! Ah!” Sam was ashamed of what those moans were doing to him. He was hard in his jeans, but he neglected his throbbing cock, keeping a firm grip on Dean’s hair instead. 

“You’re doing so good, Dean,” he praised, watching Dean choke and start to lay his head back, let his eyes roll back. He shuddered and struggled in his bindings, unable to hold still any longer. The thing started to wind more tentacles up around his thighs and waist, cock and balls, and he keened helplessly.

“No no, look at me,” Sam ordered urgently, grabbing his hair now and pulling Dean’s head to face him again. “Eyes on me, Dean, do it!”

His brother forced himself to lock eyes with him again, tears streaming down his face. Sam could hear how hard the thing was fucking him, making obscene wet noises as it did so.

“Ahh! Ahh!” He shook, Sam holding his hair to keep him from tossing his head. 

“Don’t fight it, Dean,” Sam said, softening his voice. “Shhh, just let go, it’s okay. It’s okay.” A haze of pain and pleasure passed through Dean’s green eyes as he kept them fixed on Sam. As Sam kept talking to him, Dean’s cries died down, and soon he was just surrendering to the monster, gasping open-mouthed while it wriggled and plunged and crammed into him over and over. 

Sam wanted to look down, to see if the thing was actually hurting him, but if he looked away he was sure Dean would lose his calm. So he gripped Dean’s hair firmly and kept the eye contact, still soothing and sometimes humming to his brother.

“Shh-shhh, Dean. Good, Dean,” he praised, soft and gentle like he was comforting a wounded animal. Dean wasn’t far from it right now, tears slipping down his cheeks, shameless breathy groans coming out of his mouth. 

Sam hated the monster for doing this to him, but he hated himself worse for being so fucking turned on by it. Seeing Dean so undone made his cock throb, and having Dean need him like this, completely cling to him, was a strangely intoxicating form of power.

“S’mmy,” Dean sobbed, shaking harder as many dark tentacles wound and curled up over his shoulders. The thing bent him forward, and Sam panicked for a second thinking he wouldn’t be able to touch his brother anymore. The monster had caught on that Sam made Dean cooperative, though; it moved him to bend over practically in Sam’s lap, close enough that Sam could feel Dean’s gasping breaths against the bulge in his pants. Shit.

“I’m still h-here, Dean,” he said, his voice trembling a bit from even that amount of contact. Dean was near enough now that Sam could actually run a hand through his hair, then down to pet his back. The muscles there were clenching and shaking, his back arching. Sam looked back further and saw the enormous bumpy tentacle sliding smoothly and deeply in and out of Dean’s ass. He was stretched so tight and pink around it that it sent throbs straight to Sam’s cock. God, now was not the time to be thinking things like that, but… 

“Sam,” Dean moaned into his lap, nuzzling up against his thigh. He rocked gently forward and back as the tentacle plunged in and out of him. “Sammyyyy, I can’t… I can’t…” His voice was shuddering even more than before, and Sam wondered if the thin tentacles were still holding his cock. Dean had taken an awful lot — he should’ve come again by now. 

“Yes you can,” Sam said, hoping he would understand. “Just let go, I’m right here.” He ran his hand over Dean’s back up and down in a slow stroke, then back up to pet his hair. 

It would be so easy to unzip, take his aching cock out, and just force Dean’s mouth down over it. Sam hated himself for even imagining that, and especially for how his body was burning at the very thought. Dean was being ravaged by this damned monster, and his own brother was thinking about sinking to the same level? 

The monster apparently had the same idea, because several tentacles rose from Dean’s arms and popped the button of Sam’s jeans. Before he could fight back, two thinner tendrils had unzipped his fly and wriggled inside. Sam gasped harshly as one of them slid around his rock hard cock and pulled it out of the open fly. 

The head brushed against Dean’s lips — so soft — and Sam shivered. Was this what the monster wanted? Did it want him to do more with Dean? 

“Sam,” Dean groaned against the side of his cock, and Sam shuddered, his hips jutting forward into it whether he wanted to or not. 

“D-Dean, it’s me,” he said, wondering if Dean was in any state to even notice that. “Ah… Y-you don’t have to, Dean, j-just relax.” 

Dean grunted as the tentacles nudged him closer against Sam’s side, two winding around Sam’s thighs and spreading his legs. Tentacles joined Sam’s hand in Dean’s hair, gripping his head and forcing his face down into Sam’s lap. Sam gasped at the softness of Dean’s lips rubbing against his cock, squirming. 

“Relax,” he reminded Dean, reminding himself as well. “J-just breathe.”

“Nnn,” Dean whimpered, trying his very best to be good and stay relaxed as the thing shoved them together again. It plunged the tentacle into his ass enough to pull a choked groan out of him, and when his mouth fell open, Sam saw one of the thinner tendrils slip in, holding his jaw down. 

“I-I have to, Dean, it wants us to,” he said, moving his hand down to push his cock into his brother’s open mouth. He was afraid if he didn’t, the thing would get rougher about it. Dean gave another tiny whimper, but then started to suck at him with alarming enthusiasm, the thin tentacles retreating from his mouth. 

Sam groaned loudly, clutching at his brother’s hair and arching his back. “Dean! God, Dean,” he panted, trying so hard to restrain himself and not just fuck his brother’s mouth all-out. 

“Mmmmm,” Dean groaned around Sam’s cock, a ragged kind of pleasure coming through in the sound. Did he like this? Sam was relieved and grateful and guilty all at once. He dug his fingers deeper into Dean’s hair, gripping the top of it and letting his hips move like they wanted to. Dean moaned loud and intense, sucking and licking desperately at him while the monster shot off in his ass. 

“Be good,” Sam panted, petting down Dean’s back. His brother shook and keened, but obeyed and stayed relaxed in the grip of the tentacles. Sam watched as the big bumpy one slipped free of Dean’s hole, rubbing and stroking sloppy white wetness all over his ass after pulling out. Dean’s moans sounded pleasant now, less frantic, as he focused on Sam’s cock and let his body relax still. 

The monster released Sam’s other hand, which seemed like a breakthrough. Maybe now he could get them free somehow. He thought it, but he immediately moved both hands to cradle the back of Dean’s head as he fucked into his mouth, gasping and groaning at how amazing it felt. He thought Dean was trying to moan Sam’s name around his cock, but it was too slurred to make out. 

“H-holy shit, Dean,” Sam choked, gripping him tighter. He tilted Dean’s head up a little, just right to get deeper, fuck right down his throat. Dean’s hands were at his hips, Sam realized distantly around his own cries. He wasn’t pushing, though, he was gripping — clinging. Pulling Sam closer. “Ohh! Dean! Oh god, Dean,” Sam groaned, hammering fast and hard into that torturous heat, Dean’s throat and tongue and pink, pink lips. 

Sam came so hard he saw stars, listening to himself cry out like somebody else was doing it. He completely lost sense of where he was, where Dean was. When he came back down to earth, he was sitting up in the broken floorboards of the old farmhouse, Dean slumped with his head in Sam’s lap. 

“D-Dean…” Sam turned him over gently, feeling a rush of shame that his own cock was still hanging out of his jeans. Dean had swallowed down everything Sam gave him — he looked up when Sam cradled his face, green eyes clouded with want. 

“Sam,” he said, his voice hoarse. Sam knew it was mostly from screaming, but his cock did part of that. He pulled Dean into his arms, half onto his lap, and saw in further shame that his brother was still hard. Sam felt a little sick. The thing did all of that to Dean, and it didn’t even let him come again? And it made him fucking blow Sam without letting him, either?

Guilt and concern filled Sam’s chest, and he couldn’t sit there and do nothing about it. Holding firmly around Dean’s waist with one arm, he moved his brother’s legs apart with the other, slipping his hand between them.

“Ngh!” Dean gasped, shivering in his grip. His cock felt hot, and he was so hard it must have hurt. “S-Sam…” 

“Lean on me,” Sam ordered, but softly. Dean was still in the same mindset as during the monster’s assault, because he obediently turned and leaned against Sam’s chest, hiding his face against the side of Sam’s neck. Sam stroked him as gently as he could, listening to Dean whimper against his skin. 

“Nn… I-I need…”

“Shh, I know,” Sam soothed, pressing a slow kiss to his ear. “Let me take care of you, okay?”

Dean nodded against his shoulder. Sam jerked him off fast and hard, wanting to give him some relief. Without the monster keeping him on the edge, Dean came in just a few strokes, choking against Sam’s shoulder and spilling hot and wet onto his hand. He shuddered and thrust into Sam’s grip for a moment after, then slumped against him, completely spent. Sam moved to cradle him on his lap with both arms, kissing his ear, his hair. He felt a tiny shudder from Dean’s back, and realized it was a silent sob.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, resting his cheek against the top of Dean’s head. “I’ve got you, Dean.” 

Around them, the farmhouse looked completely empty. Sam imagined the wet black tentacles crammed underneath it in the darkness and shivered. It got what it wanted, in the end. And it got to live, because Sam was going to take Dean home and they were never coming back here again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my fic! This is darker than my usual fare, but the plot bunny for Sam talking to/comforting Dean through this sort of situation has been laying around in my folder forever, so I wrote it out during NaNoWriMo. ♥ Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
